


The Sound Of Bells

by Aluminosity07



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Bombs, No Beta We Die Like Wilbur in Skyblockle, November 16th, SPOILERS FOR NOVEMBER 16TH, Technoblade is an anarchist, screams, withers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aluminosity07/pseuds/Aluminosity07
Summary: The sounds of Bells played loud and clear the moment L’manburg was reclaimed and Technoblade waited
Relationships: no - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	The Sound Of Bells

**Author's Note:**

> Why hello there :)
> 
> How’re y’all doing? 
> 
> (This has spoilers for November 16th so if you haven’t seen or watched any of the streams or videos just be warned :))
> 
> The major character death is for y’know I just don’t mention it but since he’s dead I’m gonna add the warning anyway :))

The sound of bells, ringing loudly in his ears, and Technoblade despised them. 

_How dare they_ , Techno tries to believe they arent as stupid as they seem, here they are, creating— No, reestablishing their old goverment. _In front of_ **_him_ **! Him! 

Technoblade! 

The Anarchist ! 

The one person who literally mentioned “Anarchy!” As much as he could. 

Technoblade made is intentions clear from the start, and he sure wasnt going against his morals just for one country whose literal foundations were built on corruption. 

_Sure_ , Techno reasoned, _their intentions were good from the start_ , _use words not violence,_ and that was something Techno liked about his older brother, they might be assholes to each other sometimes but they almost always want what's best for the other. 

However Tecnoblade wondered what went on in their head, are they baiting him? Who knows but whatever their reasons are the only feeling he gets is excitement as he runs his fingers anxiously over the charred skulls in his bag

As they cheered loudly the moment L’manburg was reclaimed, thankfully not as damaged as it could be. 

Technoblade watches as Wilbur, his older brother gives their younger brother the presidency, and Tommy gives it back, _just giving it right back_ , for _unfinished business_. 

Technoblade couldn't help but snort, _he also had unfinished business to do._

He gripped the skull tightly, knowing no matter how hard he grabbed or even through the skulls could withstand him.

And Tubbo became president—

Techno would congratulate him if he actually wanted too, but, as he stared at the happy, cheering faces he grinned. 

And the sounds of Bells rang far and land for L’manburg—

_Loud_ , too loud to him, but they played, Far and Wide. 

—Wilbur disappeared into the crowd below as Tommy and Tubbo both grinned at Techno, with such happy, naive eyes—

—And then the ground rumbled beneath them and the screams started, and lasted for hours as Techno released Withers upon the already weakened group before them, as they mourned the once again loss of their great country.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Am I a Technoblade apologist? I have no clue, maybe, probably, sure


End file.
